Generally, social media, help desks, contact centers, self-help portals, etc., represent faces and channels for companies to interact with their customers. Social media and/or online discussion arrangements can be hosted by a given company or by a third party in such a capacity.
Generally, companies have directed their employees to answer potential customer or user concerns raised in such discussions. Particularly, in view of the widespread popularity of social media, prospective customers can often refer to these online discussions to decide on products, services, etc. Companies have thus recognized some importance in ensuring that questions and concerns so posted are addressed within some reasonable time.
Generally, many companies have customer care centers (e.g., contact centers and self-help portals) for directly addressing customer queries. It is often recognized as important to have a high “first call resolution” rate, wherein a question or query gets resolved to a customer's satisfaction solely in the first phone call (or first other session of contact such as online chat). Accordingly, companies and other concerns usually wish to avoid the need for second or further calls or contact sessions. Additionally, not only is this challenging in its own right, but it becomes all the more so if new questions are posed during the first call or contact session, especially if such questions are not already covered in the knowledge base that the agents refer to; capturing and taking action on such matters then adds another layer of urgency and importance to the first call or contact session.